All of Me
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Loki discovers he is Jotunn and does something drastic to become Aesir. The spell backfires, however, and Loki is split into two different people. Jealousy and revelation abound as Loki comes face to face with who he really is, deep inside. Oh and Thorki and some kinky Loki/Loki action. And some Loki/Sif too. Maybe. F/M, M/M Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was a man possessed. He'd stolen the Casket of Ancient Winters from the vault and had fled to the mountains. There was a cave there, in which he'd built a little getaway when he was a child. He had need of it now. The Destroyer could have killed him, should have but Odin made it stand down. Now the army was searching for him. His time was limited. He needed to complete the spell before he was found.

He was not a Jotunn, or at least, not for much longer. The revelation that he was one of those blue beasts had devastated him. Odin and Frigga broke the news to him not three days ago. They'd said the time had come and he needed to know the truth. He could understand why. He was finally of marriageable age and his future wife was bound to notice that their children were blue when they came out. Never mind the extra set of genitalia that had been hidden by an enchantment since infancy. The fact that everyone in Asgard now knows that Loki has a cunt had been the last straw pushing him into this madness.

Loki had seen some dark spells in some of his books pertaining to shapeshifting and making a temporary change permanent. He would do that now. With the added help of the power of the Casket he would expel all traces of his Jotunn heritage from his body and make himself a true Aesir.

In the cauldron of Jasmine water, Loki dropped a lock of his hair and a blade still wet with the blood of an Aesir Warrior, which he'd procured that morning. It was Fandral's. He added a chunk of obsidian, a handful of white sand, three rose petals, and four drops of bilgesnipe sweat. He chanted the words over the cauldron that would make his Aesir appearance a permanent one. He heard the sounds of soldiers in the forest outside his cave. They were so close.

At last the spell was ready. Loki opened the Casket and let some of its power flow into the cauldron. He shut the lid and put the Casket down, then grabbed a goblet and scooped up a healthy portion of the potion.

"Brother stop!" Thor yelled as he entered the cave.

"Bottoms up." Loki said and chugged down the magical liquid. His vision went black.

XxXxXxXx

Loki slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt and wherever he was, the sun was shining down on him directly.

"Martha, pull the curtains. The sun is shining in his eyes." Loki heard Frigga say. He was back in the palace, and from what he could tell, he was in the healer's wing.

"Did it work?" Loki croaked out.

"I don't know what your aim was son, but it did accomplish something." Frigga said, her tone grim. Loki sat up…slowly. He faced her sitting on his exam table and looked down at his hands. Right away he noticed that his muscles were larger, more defined. The hair on his forearms was red. Red?

"I need a mirror." Loki said. "Now!" A healer brought him a large hand mirror and Loki looked at himself. It worked! The hair on his head was red and his skin was no longer pale but slightly tanner with a red tone to it. He's a ginger like Volstagg. His muscles all over his body were larger. Not nearly as impressive as Thor's, but still a vast improvement. Loki, forgetting the witnesses in the room, reached down between his legs in search of that new organ that had been revealed to him a couple of days earlier.

"It's gone." Frigga said. "Or well, it's nearby."

"What?" Loki asked.

"Loki what did you do?"

"I rid myself of my Jotunn nature. I'm Aesir now. Permanently. I used a shapeshifting potion to make it so. No one will ever call me a Jotunn beast again."

"You're right. They won't call YOU that."

"What do you mean? Thor! He entered the cave when I drank the potion. Is he alright?"

"Oh no, Thor is fine. She's not though." Frigga said pointing at an exam table behind Loki. He turned round. A woman with long black hair, blue skin, and very familiar cheekbones was lying unconscious on the table.

"She's Jotunn. But Jotunns are intersexed. Does she have a…?"

"No, she's purely female. Loki, did you really think you could banish that part of yourself? That who you are would just disappear?" Frigga asked.

"Who is she? Was she some Aesir girl? Did I steal her traits from her?" Loki asked.

"No Loki. She's not some Aesir girl. She's you."

"What?"

"You split your soul in two Loki!"

"Split my soul?"

"She is Loki, the same as you, and everything about yourself you used to not like now abides in her." Frigga said.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I spoke with her before you awoke. She was so upset I had to give her a sleeping draught. I hope you are happy." Frigga said. Loki looked down at his hands. Norns curse him for being a selfish creature, but he was happy. Immensely happy.

XxXxXxXx

Loki slowly opened her eyes a second time, praying that she'd had a nightmare and nothing more. She'd awoken to a blue female body complete with tits and no dick. Her screams were so loud and terrifying the healers had to knock her out. She lifted up her hand to see it. It was still blue. It was even more refined, more delicate, more feminine. She sat up and looked around the room.

"How are you feeling?" Frigga asked. He was sitting next to her.

"What have you done to me?" She asked her other self. He blanched and looked away, feeling contrite.

"You know what we did. We're the same person." Loki said.

"Not anymore. Can this be fixed?" She asked her mother.

"I don't know." Frigga said. "For now, you'll have to live with the consequences of your actions. Both of you. Until such time as your father and I figure out how to reverse this."

"And if you can't?" She asked.

"Then we can't." Frigga said. Loki dropped her face into her palms and sobbed.

"When you are done lamenting your mistake, I will take you both to the royal chambers via the hidden hallway. There, Loki, I will take you into my closet and we will find a dress that will fit you. Loki, your new body has a larger frame than your old one and I fear your old clothes will be too tight on you. I'll see if some of your father's old things will fit you. Once you are both decently dressed I will take you to the throne room to face your father. The kingdom will need to be told of your situation. I think for practical purposes, one of you should be given a new name."

"Well I still look like me. I should still be called Loki."

"Like hell you will! You've taken everything else from me, you will not take that too!"

"No one is going to mistake you for me. You're blue! And a woman!"

"Oh go fuck yourself!"

"You know that takes on a whole new connotation when _you_ say that to _me_."

"Ugh!"

"Enough, both of you." Frigga said. "We will discuss this later. Get up." Loki's mother was at the end of her patience. They traveled through the royal family's secret passage to Frigga and Odin's bedchamber. Once there Frigga riffled through a row of old dresses from her younger days and pulled out a deep red number that matched her ruby red eyes.

"Here, this will look very flattering on you."

"But that's Thor's color!"

"Silence!" Frigga hissed at her. Loki shrunk back, not accustomed to her mother being angry with her. "Get dressed." She said. "You, follow me." Frigga said to her son. She entered Odin's closet and went to a row of old clothes that Odin could no longer fit into. He'd gotten a little too doughy around the middle in his old age.

"Here. You'll look dashing in this." She said. It was a nice brown and hunter green tunic and trouser set. He liked his selection far better than what the other Loki got. The two emerged from their dressing areas and took in one another's new appearance.

Prince Loki looked very much like himself, only now he required less padding to look as broad and formidable as the other warriors. Well, that and that red hair.

Princess Loki looked stunning. Her black hair reached clear to her very generous bum. She had wide beautiful birthing hips and a perky bosom. Her slender waist, neck, and wrists all highlighted her lithe graceful form. She would've been gorgeous had she been Aesir.

"Come sit at the vanity. I'll do something with that hair." Frigga said to her. Frigga opened up her jewel box and then went out to the balcony and cut a red rose from the bush. She spent what male Loki felt was an inordinate amount of time braiding and weaving jeweled beads into Loki's hair. Finally, she fastened the rose behind her left ear. Frigga then pulled out an emerald necklace and draped it around her neck. A quick application of matching red lipstick and some eye make-up and she was ready. Loki looked at her reflection in the mirror. Inside, a part of her felt very pretty, but for that blue skin that ruined it all.

"They'll call me a monster." She whispered.

"They'll do no such thing. You are lovely, now up." Frigga said to her.

"What will father do to us?" He asked.

"Nothing you haven't already done to yourself." Frigga said.

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor paced in the throne room anxious to see his brother. He and the men had collected him up along with that blue woman. She'd appeared out of thin air while his brother's body seemed to swell with muscles. He hadn't understood at the time, or perhaps didn't want to, that the woman was also Loki. Frigga had to explain it to him, but even now, he still had a problem with processing this new reality. It probably didn't help that after a very short explanation, his mother had kicked him out of the healing wing with no update or further guidance.

"Thor, enough. You'll wear a track in the floor." Odin said. Some of the courtiers laughed at that. A side door opened. The loud hinges creaked as the heavy wooden panels swung open and three figures entered the throne room. Frigga came to stand before her husband with Loki flanking her on one side and the woman on the other.

Thor gazed upon the young woman standing behind his mother. He'd never seen a female frost giant before. She was stunning. Her red eyes were a lovely shade. Usually frost giant eyes are a garish shade of red, but hers looked like rubies. Her matching dress highlighted them as did the rose in her hair. She was wearing his mother's emerald necklace, something not even Frigga's handmaidens were given permission to don.

"My King, it is my duty to inform you and the people of Asgard that Prince Loki is no longer as he once was. By magic and misfortune our son has taken it upon himself to separate out all that he once found undesirable. In his attempt to become a true Aesir he created another version of himself. May I present to you Princess Loki, our daughter."

"So it is true. Prince Loki has split himself in two." Odin said.

"Yes husband."

"I see you are female and Jotunn in form. Do you possess your seidr as well?"

"Yes Father I do. I still feel the pull of magic within me." She said.

"And what of you?" Odin said to his son.

"I do not feel seidr as strongly as I did before. It has left me, for the most part." He said. In truth, he has been horrified to find he cannot perform magic at all.

"I see. If a unification is even possible, which it may not be, it will only come with her expressed consent as she now has the gift required to make it so. For the sake of simplicity, I will treat you as something akin to twins, brother and sister. Calling both of you Loki is impractical. Since my son still looks like the Loki we all know for the most part, you shall keep the name. You, my daughter, shall be called Luka. This is the decision of your father the King." Odin stated.

She bristled at having her name changed, but at least it wasn't too different from her old one. Luka. She could live with that. It was the least of her problems really. Odin stood and banged his staff upon the floor signifying the end of these proceedings. They all adjourned to the great hall to eat supper, where a new chair was added to the high table for the new addition.


	2. Chapter 2

At the high table in the feasting hall Frigga always sat on Odin's right while Thor sat on Odin's left and Loki to the left of Thor. Now Luka sat on Frigga's right, balancing out the table. Needless to say, Loki was on everyone's lips and the blatant staring and roar of conversation was all about the new prince and princess.

"Brother, how do you feel?" Thor asked Loki.

"I feel well. Different, but well."

"Your hair is red like mother's. I am jealous." Thor said.

"You are jealous of me? That is a first." Loki grinned with pride.

"You look larger than before and you look like you've finally taken in some sunshine."

"Yes, I love it. I am anxious to try out my new body in the sparring arena tomorrow morning. Will you come?" Loki asked.

"Really? You want to spar? I've always had to drag you kicking and screaming before."

"Oh please, I didn't kick and scream. I genuinely liked throwing daggers, it's just that you always wanted me to do other things at which I knew I would not excel. I feel stronger, better able now to hold my own against a giant brute like you." Loki grinned.

"That's wonderful! Will you take up the sword and battle axe then?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"And wrestling?"

"I await it eagerly. In fact, I'll wager you that I win the first bout." Loki said.

"Oh ho! Cocky are we? Your new found confidence suits you well brother." Thor said smiling, earning a joyful laugh from Loki. Thor's smile faltered then as he considered Loki's other half. She looked sullen, self-conscious, and even a little afraid. Her eyes were fixed downward purposefully on her plate, as though she was afraid to meet the eyes of anyone in the room. Thor wondered then, what exactly it was that she feared. He also wondered too then if a compliment to her beautiful new form would be well received or no? The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel insulted.

"Did you really hate yourself so much?" Thor asked. Loki looked away.

"You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to." Loki said.

"But surely you did not revile your natural form this much?"

"You know I did. Everything about me that I knew others found abhorrent now resides in her. Her Jotunn skin, her female organs, even my ability to do magic. She inherited all of it. I'm now the Aesir ideal that I've always dreamed of being. I have never felt this happy or free."

"I am happy for you, but I mourn for her. She'll need extra love and attention if she is to endure her existence. Do you not pity her?"

"I do. But her pain is no longer mine." Loki said looking down at this dinner in shame.

"Loki, surely you are not that callous?"

"I am. I know it is selfish and wrong, but I don't want to change back." He confessed.

"Then I will strive to make her more comfortable in her new life and let her know that she is beloved, something I clearly failed to do before you made this monumental transformation." Thor said. He rose from his seat and dragged his chair behind the King to the other end of the table. The chair squeaked as he dragged it garnering attention from everyone. Luka rolled her eyes as Thor pulled up beside her.

"Must you make a scene?" She hissed at him. It was bad enough everyone was already staring at her, but Thor was a master of making her situation worse, like always.

"Forgive me, I do not wish to inflict further pain upon you." Thor said. "Loki…"

"It's Luka now. He's Loki." She sneered.

"You are Loki. That much I know. What I do not know is how to engage you. If a compliment to your beauty would be welcomed or met with anger or sadness. If you would find comfort in it? If the gesture would make you feel as I hope to make you feel, which is loved, valued, and beautiful. So please tell me, how do you wish me to speak to you?"

Luka looked up from her plate then, the first time she had done so all throughout dinner, and stared Thor directly in the eye. She was looking for sincerity.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"How could I not?" Thor said. How could he not be taken in by those lips, that long hair, or that gorgeous swell of rump. How could he be thinking such things about his sister? He looked away then, feeling a flood of desire that was wholly inappropriate.

"You're a terrible liar Thor. Like always. Leave me." She said.

"I mean it with the greatest sincerity." Thor tried, but the moment was lost and she ignored him as she pushed the food around her plate. He could see she was not open to receive such praise and resolved to continue his effort with her each day until she finally believed that she was as lovely as he knew her to be. Thor got up and dragged his chair, squeaking all the way back to his spot.

XxXxXxXx

"Brother! Come fight me!" Loki said as he beamed from ear to ear. His shirt was off, exposing his new musclebound torso to the eyes of the other warriors. He'd spent the entire morning testing his new found strength by training with swords and axes. He'd even engaged a few of the men in some challenges and beaten them, earning a roar of cheers from them.

"Truly you must be anxious for your customary defeat as it will make you feel at home!" Thor banter.

"Not today brother! Today, I am unstoppable." Loki said. Thor removed his tunic and entered the ring to face off with him and everyone went quiet as money exchanged hands all around. Fandral, Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg all took up perches above the ring to watch the fight.

"Look at that! Loki is looking more formidable these days. Good for him." Fandral said.

"His hubris will be his undoing." Sif said.

"You call it hubris; I call it momentum." Fandral said.

"Care to wager?" Sif asked.

"Oh no my lady. I wouldn't want to sully our relationship with anything as tawdry as money." Fandral said in an over dramatic tone, which garnered a cheesy eye roll from her.

Thor and Loki collided with one another and became a tangle of limbs as they fought for a superior position. Like two moose butting heads they grunted and rubbed their sweaty bodies against each other in a bid for victory. Skin rippled and vibrated with each jarring motion. Loki was larger than he used to be but still not as large as Thor. However, he was quick. He had a speed that not even Thor possessed and just when everyone thought Thor had him, Loki whipped away like a ninja ballet dancer. The minutes ticked by as the two princes fought for dominance. Finally, locked in equally compromising positions it came down to a battle of strength, endurance, and will. Thor was clearly stronger, but Loki wanted it more. With their muscles taut like the strings on a violin, they strained until one finally gave way and fell into a heap in the dirt with other above pinning him. It was Loki, victorious.

"HAH!" He bellowed. It was, to date, the best moment of his life. The shocked roar from the crowd fueled his gleeful howl. He stood, arms in the air as the warriors cheered his name. Thor sat up, a small smile on his face as he looked up at his little brother. He could have pinned Loki anytime he wanted to, but his brother needed this and as far as anyone knew, Thor gave it his all. Loki offered Thor his hand to help him up, which Thor took. The men embraced as brothers and for the first time in his life Loki felt like Thor's equal.

From the crowd a dagger zinged through the air, aimed at Loki's head. It grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut before embedding in the wood panel behind him. All the cheering stopped. Everyone turned to look towards the source of the dagger, and there she was.

"Luka." Loki said. She stepped forward to the edge of the viewing platform and looked down on him. "Jealous much?"

"You know I am. I'm you." She said.

"Not anymore." Loki said. "Shouldn't you be with mother at her sewing circle or something?" Luka narrowed her eyes at raised her hand and flicked her wrist. Loki took up his magic defense stance only to remember that his power was gone from him. She had it. Loki's tanned trousers transformed into a ruffled pink dress that was too short and stopped at the knees. His red hair grew long and twinned into pigtails with delicate little pink bows securing them at the ends.

"There now. You're just as pretty as me." She turned and left, leaving a crowd of laughing warriors in her wake.

"Luka wait!" Thor called after her. He trotted out of the arena and disappeared into the crowd. Loki ripped the pretty fluffy dress from his body, snarling like a rabid dog. He took a knife to cut off the braids and ran his fingers through his hair to undo the remaining weaving. Loki stood there, in naught but his under-breaches and new shoulder length red hair, covered in sweat and glistening in the sun. People began to disperse and the Warriors Three descended down onto the wrestling floor to congratulate their friend.

Sif stared Loki up and down. She approved of his new physique, but after an appraising sweep tried to keep her eyes level with his face. Loki, however, was not as subtle. When Sif came and stood before him he took in her form with slow obvious approval. He started at her feet and worked up her carved calves, powerful thighs, and curvy firm hips. Her tiny waist emphasized that glorious bosom, and then there was that face. She was exquisite. Their eyes met and the weirdness factor grew between them like a hot flash of a sizzling pan in cold water.

"My Lady, forgive me. I never noticed just how lovely you were before now." Loki said, his eyes piercing and full of lust.

"Eh hem, so Loki congratulations on the fight. We are very proud of you." Volstagg said. Loki finally broke his gaze with Sif to answer.

"Ah yes, thank you. I'll be in the showers. I'll see you all later." Loki said as he absently wiped his bleeding cheek to check the amount of blood. The others watched him go.

"If there is one thing the new Loki is not, it's ergi." Fandral said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luka wait!" Thor called after his new sister, who was very much like his old brother. He ran after her, but she used her magic to disappear. Thor was forced to stop in his tracks. Where would she go?

He had to contemplate all the places she would hide, and then it hit him. He dashed off to the palace library and went to the darkest most isolated section therein. Hidden behind a dusty bookcase was an alcove, Loki's favorite place to hide. As he got close to the location his guess was verified by a rare and upsetting sound. Luka was crying. Loki never cried, not so openly at least. On rare occasions Thor saw a single tear slip down a cheek at most. But Luka was crying like a…like a…woman.

"Loki?"

"Go away Thor." She sobbed. Her tears solidified as they ran down her cheek, freezing into little ice pellets before hitting the floor.

"Please talk to me." Thor begged. He knelt beside her and reached for her hand. He looked up at her with love and concern, wanting to make it all better.

"He got everything!" She cried. "I can't even go back to my room! Mother and Father tossed me into a guest room like some foreigner. I don't have any of my things!"

"Oh Loki, you know that is only temporary. As to the personal items, I'm sure you can claim some of them for yourself, like your spell books. He can't use those anymore."

"Everyone loves him. They just look at me like I'm some freak! The ugly Jotunn girl!" Her voice was hoarse.

"Oh Loki, you are wrong. You are lovely. Can you not see how beautiful you are?" Thor asked.

"You're supposed to say that. You're my brother." She said.

"Actually I probably shouldn't say that because I'm your brother." Thor said. Loki's crying stopped and she wiped her tears from her eyes to look at him. Thor swallowed hard as he felt her scrutinizing gaze upon him.

"You really do mean it, don't you?"

"I do."

"Thank you." She said. "I feel so lost. I don't know how to sew. Going to the bathroom with this thing between my legs has been embarrassing and awkward. Everyone is laughing at me for being an ergi little Jotunn beast that practices seidr."

"Uh Loki, that is not what the men are saying about you." Thor said.

"Oh, what are they saying then? That I'm an ugly Jotunn whore?"

"Exotic beauty was brought up more than once."

"Oh please, now you really are lying."

"It's true! Loki I know that there are those that have bigotry against your kind but there are many that see what I see. You are like a rare bird with colorful feathers and you have flown into our gilded cage to delight us with your loveliness. I would not be surprised by any forthcoming courtship gestures."

"But I throw daggers and practice magic."

"Just like our mother. You're a woman now. The old labels of ergi no longer apply to you."

"But I'm Jotunn."

"Well, not really. I mean yes you're blue and yes you can conjure the freezing touch but I've never encountered a Frost Giant that looks like you. Frost Giants have a cock and a vagina and are masculine in appearance. You are slender like the icicle and graceful like the snowflake. Even before, when you were…you, you were still beautiful. I always thought so about you."

"Since when did you become such a poet?" Loki sniffled as she dried up her tears.

"I've always been good with words, you just never noticed." Thor smiled a dopey grin making her smile in return.

"I love you brother."

"I love you too Loki. I always have, I just wish I'd been better at showing it. Maybe none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault. I made this decision and I must now live with the consequences." She said. "But that doesn't mean I have to lose everything in the divorce." She stood up and started marching out of the library.

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"I'm going to lay claim to my things." She said. She walked down the corridor to the royal wing and on to her room, which was now his. She flung open the doors and started piling things onto the bed. A small mountain of books quickly formed followed by bejeweled boxes, jeweled dagger sets, a quilt Frigga made, the fur of the first animal Loki ever killed, and several other items of import. When she was satisfied that she had everything she wanted she folded in the four corners of the bedspread and pulled the giant makeshift sack off onto the floor.

"Loki I'm sure the servants can help with that."

"Yes, but this is much more gratifying." She said. Palace guards and servants alike all stopped and watched her as she dragged the bundle down the hall. Thor followed behind, watching her as she delighted in what she was doing. Halfway to her room they ran into Loki and Thor cursed under his breath.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Loki said to Luka. He looked at her like she'd lost her god damn mind.

"If you think I'm going to just stand by while you get everything and I get nothing, think again. You don't need the spell books anymore anyway."

"What else did you take?" Loki asked.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"I'll be the judge of that!" He said. "Let me see what you've got in there."

"No." She said. Loki tried to bypass her to examine the contents of the comforter but she kept stepping in his way.

"Let me see."

"No, it's my stuff! What do you want with all the bejeweled daggers and jewelry boxes anyway? Are you ergi?"

"Not anymore. All the desire to suck dicks went into you." He said.

"Are you sure about that? You seemed to enjoy spending a lot of time with the men today." She said.

"Spiteful bitch! Give me back my stuff!"

"NO!" She yelled at him.

"Loki stop it!" Thor yelled. The two turned and looked at him.

"Shut up Thor." They said in unison. They continued bickering, causing a scene. One of the servants must have snuck off and told Frigga, because she appeared looking downright murderous.

"Enough!" Frigga barked. "Your childishness will cease!"

Loki and Luka both went silent, though that didn't stop them from pouting and scowling at each other like five year olds. Frigga looked to a couple of nearby servants.

"Take that bundle to the nearest room and organize its contents so I can see everything clearly. I will select who gets what, and that will be the final word on the subject."

"Yes mother."

"Yes mother."

"Good."

XxXxXxXx

After being sent to each of their rooms to dine on supper alone, the sun set and the feasting hall emptied. The night time became a quiet place disturbed only by the patrols that kept the building secure. Luka snuck out of her room and went to one of the many audience rooms to seek solace. She went to the room that had the piano, something she'd longed to learn how to play but had shied away from in her former life. There were many things she'd never pursued out of fear of being ridiculed.

If there was one thing she had learned today though, it was that those shackles no longer existed. She was fully female and all the past times she'd declined were now open to her. She could learn how to sew, knit, make quilts, cook, garden, play a musical instrument, and even sing. She could do all these things and be considered an accomplished young lady, a noble lady. A lady worthy of the title of princess. She didn't have to stumble over a cock anymore. Like her other half, she too was free of expectation. She had Thor to thank for helping her to realize that.

She sat down in front of the piano and played with the keys, hitting them one at a time, wishing she knew how to play a song. She tested out her new female voice and discovered that she had a great set of vocal cords. Yes, she would embrace this new life, just as Loki had embraced his.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luka dear. Is there something I can do for you?" Frigga asked. She was in her parlor enjoying a cup of hot jasmine tea and working on her embroidery. Loki looked around and for the first time, let herself enjoy being a woman. She'd always loved this room before, she thought because it was her mother's. Now it was clear that it appealed to her on a feminine level. Deep down, she'd always wanted to join Frigga in here and embroider right beside her. The room was done up with gold and pink accents. Flowers were everywhere and the room was perfumed with the smell of fresh cut roses.

"Yes mother. I was wondering, if you would teach me to play the piano?" She asked. Frigga smiled widely at that. She has always wished one of her children would take it up but Thor never showed any interest in music and Loki was always too worried about appearances. Far more than even she realized as it turned out.

"I would love to. Come, sit beside me." Frigga said. They moved to the piano bench where Frigga went over each key one by one explain what note it was and how it corresponded to a musical note on the sheet. Loki started singing the lyrics that accompanied the song, surprising Frigga and delighting her.

"You have a lovely singing voice." Frigga said. "Your father and the scholars are searching through the ancient texts to come up with answers for you."

"I know."

"If they find a way to make you how you were before, would you want that?"

"I don't know. I obviously wasn't very happy then either. I don't see how changing back would fix anything." She said. "I was miserable then and I'm miserable now. Aside from some major physical differences nothing has really changed for me. People still regard me the same as before for the most part, though I am seeking to fix that."

"Why? Loki you've always placed too much importance on the opinions of others. What is your opinion of yourself?"

"I'm the wrong color. Thor pointed out to me yesterday, that since I am fully a woman now, many of the taboos I struggled with in my former life are gone. I can wield magic, throw daggers, desire men, and it is all considered acceptable and natural for my gender. But I am still blue."

"You admit that you desired men before the change."

"I do, but I'm sure he won't. He wouldn't want anyone to know that he still does."

"Frost Giants are all masculine in appearance. Such desires are only natural for you both."

"Not for him, not anymore at least. He's fully Aesir now. He'll have even more reason to hide his proclivities, however minimized they have become."

"How do you know?" Frigga asked.

"I just do."

"Well, that will be his burden to bear. As for you, I think you are gorgeous, exotic even."

"Thor said so too."

"Your brother loves you very deeply Loki. Since your other half seems eager to distance himself from you, take solace in Thor. He will lift you up and give you the love you need for now. But eventually you and you need to learn to love each other."

"I don't see that ever happening. I embody everything he used to hate about us."

"Give him time. Now that he has what he thought he always wanted he'll get to see how fleeting the love of acquaintances and strangers can be. Sooner or later he'll discover that their opinions are not that important, as will you."

"Will you teach me how to weave on the loom? I always wanted to learn how."

"To make cloth or to see the beyond?"

"Both."

"Oh Loki, you make me very proud. We will start our lessons tomorrow."

"Thank you mother."

XxXxXxXx

"Luka!" Thor called after her. He was absolutely filthy but as happy and charming as ever.

"Good lord Thor, pigs in a barn are more conscious of cleanliness than you are." She said.

"Blame Loki, he started it." Thor said.

"Oh, well. I'm glad the two of you had a good time." She said, but it was in that tone that meant she was obviously jealous. She turned to walk away but Thor ran up in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"I did have a good time. I had a wonderful time with my brother. I would now seek the company of my sister." Thor said.

"I suppose it would be unfair to force you to choose between us. Go take a shower you, and for the love of the Norns put on some clean trousers. I'll be waiting for you in the garden." Luka said.

"Thank you for understanding." Thor said, bending down to peck a quick kiss on her cheek. It was very brief but it felt like a sizzling branding iron that rocketed desire straight between her thighs. Thor took off at a jog down the hall to his room to bathe, smiling all the way.

Loki ran back to her room and dug through all of Frigga's old dresses which were now hanging in her closet. One by one she held up each in front of her in a mirror and tossed it onto her bed before moving on to the next.

"Too drab."

"Too obvious."

"No."

"No."

"Ew. Mother what were you thinking?"

"Maybe…"

"Mmmm...no."

"Ooh! It's evil. I love it!" Loki made her selection and changed her attire.

Loki went to the garden and sat on the Frigga's favorite bench beneath the cherry tree, which was in full bloom and smelled like heaven. As she waited she posed herself several times. First she pretended to be reading a book, then to be plucking and counting flower petals and making wishes. She picked a bouquet of flowers from the surrounding bushes and held it in her hands, then threw it away and just tucked a daisy behind her ear, then threw it away. Finally, she just sat there fidgeting with her hands when Thor came into the garden looking like Prince Charming from a fairytale.

Thor spotted Luka sitting on the bench and his heart stopped. She was wearing a blue dress that matched her skin tone exactly. At first glance, she looked naked. The form fitting chiffon dress had a sweetheart neckline with twists of fabric coming up from the V, around her neck and back over her shoulder where the fabric then fanned out into a long flowing cape. The skirt portion of the dress was straight with a thigh slit and ruffles. Little gold accents on the dress and in her hair completed the look. She smiled at him and waved.

"Luka!" Thor walked towards her. "You look like a vision out here in the garden sister.

"Thank you. You look as dashing as ever, when you try to anyway." Luka said. She raised her hand to his cheek without thinking. She cupped the side of his face, feeling the scratchy texture of the short beard Thor was sporting. He either needed to grow it out or shave it off.

"Will you come riding with me tomorrow. The lavender is in bloom and I wanted to take you to the field nearby. The farmers are harvesting it and the smell is incredible. Though I dare say you have managed to pick a lovely spot of your own." Thor said.

"It is amazing isn't it?"

"Yes." Thor said looking at her. Luka bit her bottom lip as visions of Thor without his shirt on danced through her head.

"Mother is teaching me to play the piano." She said.

"That sounds wonderful." He said.

"Well, not yet." She giggled and tucker her hair behind her ear, looking at Thor with pure adoration.

Loki, fresh from the showers at the arena entered the garden looking Frigga, and stopped cold at the scene in front of him. Their body language, their demeanor, the way they smiled with their eyes betrayed their mutual desire for one another.

"Brother!" Loki ran up to the pair. Luka's smile fell off her face.

"Yes Loki?"

"Fandral and I are going out on the town tonight. You should join us." He said.

"Perhaps, after dinner." Thor said over his shoulder before returning his attentions to Luka.

"Sif is looking for you." Loki said.

"Oh? What is it regarding?"

"She didn't say, but she is still down at the armory. If you head there now you can catch her." Loki said. Thor frowned but nodded.

"I'll see you at dinner." Thor said to Luka, squeezing her hand. They both watched Thor go and turned towards one another the moment he was out of sight.

"NO, NO, NO!" Loki said.

"What?"

"You know damn well what!"

"Tell me then, why not?"

"Because! He's our brother!"

"That never stopped us from desiring him before. How many times did we lie in bed at night touching ourself while thinking of him?"

"He's not ergi!"

"Neither am I. I'm a woman, remember? All the desire to suck dicks went into me, as you so eloquently put it."

"People will talk about you."

"They already talk about me, why should be concerned with the opinions of people that already hate me?"

"Because they'll question if I desire him also!"

"Oh! I see. And do you still desire him as I do? You seemed to discover a new appreciation for the female form the other day. Sif was looking quite fetching I'll say. Then again, magic or no you are still a frost giant at heart. Frost giants are all masculine in appearance. It is only natural that both of us should fell lust for someone as well formed as Thor."

"You know people will make that leap and come to that conclusion. Stop this before it starts!"

"No."

"You'd better stay away from him or I'll…"

"You'll WHAT?!" She interrupted him. "You'll cast a spell on me? Oh wait, you can't."

"Bitch!"

"Spoiled brat."

"Black kettle."

"You also."

"Two can play this game you know."

"Yes, but only one can win." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki left Luka in the garden, fuming as he charged off to find Fandral. It was bad enough that he was having trouble sorting out his feelings. He did not need her compounding them. With his new body had come strange new desires, desire for the female form, which he had never experienced before. Moreover, the memory of desiring men and Thor specifically, now seemed cloudy and distant. It was like remembering that he once liked chocolate but didn't anymore. Things between he and Thor could be simpler now that his secret lust for his brother was gone. But of course, she had to ruin that prospect. If Odin or his scholars ever do find a way to unify them back into a single person, his life would be ruined. Everyone would know with certainty that he'd always desired men.

"You are looking rather sullen." Fandral said.

"It's nothing that can't be cured by a mug of ale or the intersection of a woman's thighs. Let's go to this tavern you keep talking about." Loki said.

"Finally! You have no idea what you've been missing all these years." Fandral was practically giddy like a child on Christmas morning. They headed to the stables to mount up on their horses and were joined by Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun.

"Is Thor coming?" Volstagg asked.

"No. He's busy." Sif said. Loki's pout was not lost on his friends who all had taken notice of Thor's new found devotion to Loki's more feminine half. Loki was surprised that Sif was joining the group on what was obviously a Stag night. Then again, it wouldn't surprise him if Thor had asked Sif to keep an eye on his exploits. They headed off to the Romping Pony for a night of fun and, hopefully, debauchery. Having four single well-dressed men, one of whom was a prince of the realm would guarantee attention from the ladies.

When they arrived they were ushered to the best table in the place. There was a stage and music playing. The ale flowed freely and the skirts were very short. Loki had never seen so much leg in his life. Sif rolled her eyes so many times Loki was convinced they'd get stuck that way.

"Whatever you do, don't kiss them. You have no idea what they've swallowed today." Fandral muttered to Loki. Five ladies came on stage and did a very seductive dance, kicking up their knickers for all the room to see.

"My Prince, you are looking rather neglected. Might I keep you company tonight?" A pretty little redhead said. She had a low cut bodice and one hell of a figure.

"Why yes, I'd like that." Loki said with a naughty grin. Other ladies soon followed and found their way into the laps of the others, except Sif who was sitting with her arms folded.

"I'll wager 10 gold coins I can drink you under the table tonight Loki!" Fandral said.

"Another time Fandral. I'd like to keep my wits about me this evening. Too much ale can inhibit a warrior's performance." Loki said. Fandral chuckled at that and turned to Volstagg.

"Then I challenge you my friend. Drink against me."

"I accept your challenge." The red bearded man said. The drinking game started and Volstagg began telling a tale from one of their many adventures to entertain the whores that joined them.

"And so there we were backed against a sheer cliff with wood nymphs all around us." He began.

"Wood Nymphs?"

"Yes, strange territorial creatures. Magical too! Our swords were useless against them and they were attracted to the magical power of Mjolnir." Volstagg said.

"What were they going to do to you?"

"Fuck us!" Fandral laughed.

"What?"

"They sensed powerful magic and wanted to mate with us." Fandral explained.

"How did you get away?"

"Loki used his magic to turn into something they found attractive and led them away."

"You did?" Asked redhead sitting on his lap.

"Yes, I did. Once I lured them a safe distance away from my friends and brother I had to sprint to escape them." Loki said. He felt like the joy had just been sucked out of him. He kept a smile plastered on his face but the truth was, he knew deep down that he was no longer that powerful asset spoken of in the story.

"Sure you did!" Volstagg said.

"For the last time, I did not engage them in any form of activity!"

"Said the man that showed up with half his clothes missing and panting like a woman after rough sex!" Sif said.

"They almost raped me. Honestly, my friends, where is your concern?"

"Loki is right. Getting poked in the ass with a stick is a serious matter!" Fandral said and everyone burst into laughter. Loki blushed and did not laugh with the others. Fandral threw his arm around Loki's neck and pulled him in for a man hug, chuckling and red faced. Sif saw the smile fall from Loki's face and grew concerned. He gently pushed the redhead off of his lap, not wanting to be touched.

It was an old habit of Loki's to hide his desire for men. Anytime anyone brought up a funny sex topic that made jokes at Loki's expense, his walls went up. Even though he could easily ally people's suspicions by dragging the redhead upstairs and fucking her until she screamed his name for everyone hear, he didn't. Even now, Loki valued discretion.

Fandral and Volstagg continued to drink as Hogun smiled sloppy and drunk at the girl sitting with him. Eventually Fandral cried mercy and payed up on the bet as he did not want to pass out entirely before fucking someone. The Warrior's Three each headed upstairs with a woman on their arm. They'd rented out a room for the entire night.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Sif asked.

"No my lady. The whores do not appeal to me as much as I thought they would." Loki said. "May I walk you home?"

"Yes of course." She said. The late night air was cool and the streets were mostly empty at that hour. The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes until Sif broke it.

"What about the whores did not appeal to you?"

"The fact that they are whores. It occurred to me while I was there, that I've never shared intimacies before with a woman, and did not want my first experience to be with a paid girl."

"Loki are you telling me you are a virgin?" Sif asked.

"No, I'm not." He said. He let the implication hang in the air.

"You are confessing to me that you are ergi."

"Was ergi. Although is it ergi if you have female organs? She has that desire now, not me." Loki said.

"I thank you for trusting me with such a secret. We've all suspected for years and really I am not surprised, but hearing the truth from your lips is an honor."

"Thank you for understanding the gravity of what I've shared with you. I tell you this because there is something that I would ask of you."

"What is it?" She asked. Loki stopped walking and looked at her. A moment of silence lingered and then understanding dawned on her. "Oh!"

"I can understand your hesitance and I'm not making a great profession of love to you but I would like my first experience with a woman to be something special and I trust you to be discreet."

"Loki you don't need discreet. Everyone in Asgard would love to hear a debauched tale about you fucking three whores in one go."

"As tempted as I am to give in to that pent up demand, that is an exploit that can come later. I'd like to learn how to make love to a woman and at my age there is no excuse for me not already knowing how." Loki said looking down at his feet, rather embarrassed. Sif took his hand then and he looked up to see her smiling.

"It would be my honor my friend." They walked back to Sif's private home, holding hands and smiling at one another. It was a simple intimacy that made them both feel giddy. They reached her home and the groping began.

"Mmm, you're so soft." Loki said sounding surprised. Sif was a warrior and an athlete. Everything on her body was firm and toned, and yet she had that female silky softness that only a woman's hips could hold. They rushed to get naked, leaving a trail of clothing leading to her bedroom.

"Mmm…Now, the first thing you need to learn is foreplay. Women need it and all the best lovers know how to tease a woman with his fingers and tongue."

"Sounds dirty." Loki purred as he cupped her ass and lifted her up. They plopped down on the bed together, bouncing hard and giggling. Loki looked down then at Sif's womanhood.

"Have you ever seen one up close before?"

"No." Loki said.

"Well then, consider this educational. Get down there." Sif said. Loki shifted down and Sif spread her legs. Loki's dick strained with blood at the blast of scent that came from Sif's vagina. She was wet and neatly groomed. He saw the folds of flesh and parted them in curiosity. It revealed a hooded nub and a red slick hole.

"What do you think?" Sif asked.

"It looks weird." Loki said. Sif laughed at that.

"Now you know what women think about dicks."

"What is this?" Loki pressed his thumb into Sif's clitoris making her arch and moan. A little kitten smile curled up her lips.

"That…was good. Do _that_ again!" She said. Loki made little circular motions with his thumb as he stroked her hot spot. Sif moaned even louder and the sound was making Loki's prick throb with want. Loki bent his head down to taste her then.

"Norns in Valhalla, you taste divine!" Loki muttered before returning his tongue to that sweet epicenter. Loki grabbed her thighs and yanked them even wider apart, burying his face in her crotch.

"Oh! Oh…Loki, Loki!" Sif felt Loki's fingers enter her next and the teasing and ache it produced was driving her wild. She wanted his dick in her and she wanted it now!

"Loki! Loki inside me!" She cried. Loki did not need further invitation. He slinked up her body and pressed his weeping cock into her. The slide was so easy and natural, which he was not accustomed to. He kissed her knowing she would taste herself in it and set a brutal pace as his need to release was at a crisis point.

"Holy shit you feel amazing Sif!"

"You've pretty damn impressive yourself."

"So…How am I…you know…"

"You've got a horse dick. Don't stop!" Sif yelled the order like they were on the battlefield. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as skin slapped and bodies bent at silly angles to chase pleasure. Loki's face twisted in confusion when the muscles around his cock fluttered and constricted. It was strange and different from what he was used to. Sif's loud moan and the flood of fluids told him all he needed to know. Within a few strokes he followed her and pulled out, spilling his seed onto the bedspread. He fell on top of her, exhausted and spent. They kissed through their afterglow, smiling and happy.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

The days carried on. Luka learned new skills such as singing, sewing, and playing the piano. Most important was the loom and everyday Luka sat beside her mother to learn its secrets. It was not an easy thing to learn but as the weeks passed she started seeing the prophecy in the patterns.

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"It is a hard thing to verify. The problem with trying to teach you how to read the loom is that I can't correct your mistakes. You'll know you've mastered reading the loom when the visions start to come and once they do you will not be permitted to speak of what you've been shown until after the event has passed."

"But what do your visions show you that the loom does not?"

"The loom shows you what will happen if nothing is done to change that course. The visions show you other possible outcomes."

"Have you ever not been shown an alternative?"

"A couple of times. Some things, no matter how painful, are meant to be."

"You knew this would happen to me didn't you? When you and father told me, you knew what I'd do." Luka said. Frigga gave her daughter a grim smile and patted her arm.

"I didn't need the loom to know how you'd react sweetheart. You're my child and I knew you were never going to take the information well."

"Will the loom show me my future?"

"It can, but that doesn't mean it will." Frigga said.

"Mother?"

"Yes Luka."

"If I wanted to remain in this form, would you and father be cross with me?"

"You don't want to reunify with your other half? He is bigger and stronger. He is more popular with the men than he has ever been." Frigga said. Luka all but choked on the irony of that statement.

"Acceptance from one's peers can do wonders for one's confidence. But I find lately that I don't need it quite so much." Luka said.

"It sounds like you are finally finding happiness in your new form. Would Thor be the reason for that?" Frigga asked. Luka looked up at her mother feeling scandalized. "You needn't look so shocked sweet girl. Everyone can see what is happening between you. Do you fear reunification because you believe Thor will not want you as you were?"

"Yes."

"Your father and his advisors have still found no solution for you, so it might be a moot point. But if you are truly curious you will ask Thor what he thinks."

"I'm afraid of the answer."

"It needn't be asked yet. Do not fret so."

"You know I will." She said.

"Then ask him. You've never tolerated ignorance, and on this I can see that you need to know."

"Thank you mother." Frigga kissed her daughter's hair and continued the lesson. Finally, when both women had had enough, they parted ways for the day and Luka sought out Thor's company. She felt elated having received her blessing to pursue Thor fully. It was a dream, a fairytale and her handsome prince wanted her in return. At least he did in her current form. She found him down at the sparring ring, running through his paces. He was swinging a heavy battle axe, letting the weight of the object work his muscles as he moved. His shirt was off; it was always off it seemed. He was magnificent.

Loki was there too, laughing and smiling as he sparred with Fandral. Fandral knocked Loki on his ass, but he took the defeat in stride. Or at least he appeared to. He looked so happy. She deserved happiness too.

"Thor?" She called. Thor turned and smiled the moment he saw her. "Will you walk with me before dinner?"

"Yes Luka. I'll shower and dress and be ready for you in 15 minutes."

"I'll be right here waiting for you." She said. Thor headed off to the showers and she stood there watching the people around her. She and Loki had not engaged each other since that day in the gardens. She watched him as he fought another warrior, beating him handily in a sword match. Another warrior came and challenged Loki to a wrestling match. This one he lost. Still, the man patted Loki on the back and praised him for his effort.

"You've much improved my prince." A warrior named Hegarth said to him. "You'll be beating me in the ring in no time." Hegarth glanced over at Luka and gave her a dirty look. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a 'fuck you' expression. Hegarth was always a fucking bigot.

Loki walked over to a table and grabbed a towel to wipe down his brow. He was filthy from the ring. Luka rose from her spot on the viewing bench and approached him.

"You look well Loki." She said.

"As do you." He said.

"Are you happier now? Receiving the praise of men who once scorned us? Is their opinion of you that valuable?"

"You know it is. You desire approval too. Don't pretend that you don't."

"You're right about that, but now that I see you there reveling in the praise of acquaintances and strangers, I see how empty it is."

"Oh, so you've had some grand epiphany have you?" Loki sneered.

"Yes. Enjoy being ordinary Loki. It is a feeling I will never get to know." She said. Thor appeared then, freshly showed and looking handsome.

"Shall we?" He asked her.

"Yes, the roses are looking rather lovely today." She said as they started their walk. Loki watched them go. She'd done to him, what they'd done to other people countless times before. She'd dropped a word bomb inside his brain and it was slowly detonating. It was a word that should please him. Should. Why would being ordinary bother him?

XxXxXxXx

At dinner Loki sat with Sif and the others. They laughed and caroused through dinner, but something unusual happened about a half hour after the food was served. Luka got up before the hall and announced to everyone that she wanted to sing a song for them while playing the piano. Her voice was haunting as it carried through the hall. All laughing and loud noises stopped. She was singing the widower's lament, an Irish sounding tune about war, love, and loss. When she finished many of the burly warriors in the room had tears in their eyes and an overwhelming urge to find their mothers and hug them.

She stood there in her gown, bowing for the crowd, accepting their praise. In a gold dress and long black hair, she was a gilded song bird. She was beautiful. Thor came round the high table, took her into his arms and kissed her. The applause in the room grew louder. Thor and Luka looked each other in the eyes and the love there was primal, powerful. It was then that Loki understood why the word ordinary had bothered him so much.

Everything that Loki used to not like about himself went into her. Everything that was different and everything that was special was now an asset she used to full advantage. She was unique and she was receiving praise for that. For the first time since that day in the cave, he regretted what he'd done.

Loki stayed and finished his meal, though he took no pleasure in the food. Luka and Thor retired early and his heart hurt with an old longing. One by one the hall emptied until Loki was nearly the last to leave. He walked the dim halls of the palace back towards his room and overheard a few drunk men laughing in a nearby alcove.

"Yeah I bet our prince is giving it good to that Jotunn whore right now." His belly jiggled as he laughed.

"Aye! Thor's hammer is mighty isn't it? Do you think Mjolnir will fit in there too? AHAHAHAHA!" Loki cursed his lack of magic in this moment and knew he'd have to rely solely his fists to get his revenge. He grabbed a rock from a nearby garden, walked up behind the first man and bashed his head in. He then threw the rock at another man who was too drunk and too slow to dodge it. He went down and didn't get back up. Loki got a punch from behind to the kidney and yelled out in pain. He spun round and planted his fist into the teeth of his attacker, knocking out several of them. The man crumpled to the ground hold his bleeding mouth. Loki turned on the last man, it was Hegarth.

"I knew you were still a dirty Jotunn!" He said.

"Thank you for providing me with clarity." Loki said before punching him in the throat and snapping his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor walked Luka back to her room and stood at her door with a hopeful begging expression.

"Would you like to come in and have some tea?" She asked with her pupils blown wide as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Yes." Thor croaked and entered. He shut the door behind him and was on her. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Passionate heated air exchanged between their lungs.

"I love you Luka. Darling I love you so much." Thor ran his hands up and down her upper arms.

"I love you too!" Tears trickled out of her eyes and froze on her face.

"Shh, can't do that while we make love. You'll unman me." He said. Luka laughed through her tears and kissed him some more.

"Thor, I need to ask you something."

"Anything love."

"If I ever change back, would you still love me?"

"I've always loved you Loki."

"But I'd have a penis again. Doesn't that bother you?" She asked, her eyes searching his face for honesty.

"No. Before I only saw you as my brother and didn't dare entertain ever having more. Then there was the revelation of your origins and the split. The new love I feel for you is so natural and right. Your appearance matters little to me."

"Would you still make love to me if we changed back?"

"Yes. I would have you any way and every way that I can." Thor said. Luka pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Son of a bitch."

"What?!"

"Not you. I just found out I've been suffering needlessly for years, is all."

"Oh."

"Thor, I haven't made love with this particular set of organs before."

"Does that mean I get to be your first?"

"It means you get to be my only." She said.

"Even better." Thor kissed her again. His hands pulled at her skirt, bunching up the fabric until he could touch bare skin and then his hand groped her lady parts. Luka pulled on the collar of Thor's tunic, exposing the deep-v of flesh on his chest and the thin patch of blonde chest hair.

Thor stepped back and removed his tunic over his head. He reached out to the laces of Luka's bodice and tugged them loose. Luka reached down and pulled her dress off over her head. She wasn't wearing underclothes. Her cerulean skin had swirl marks on it that Thor had never seen before. They covered her torso in an intricate design. One line swirled around her left breast, curling in and ending at the navy blue nipple there. Her womanhood was hairless and flushed purple in excitement.

"Do I look okay?" She looked down at her vagina like it was an alien that had latched between her legs.

"Beautiful."

"My turn. Let me see the rest of you." She said and stared at Thor's crotch. Thor got that damned cocky smile and removed his shoes before unbuttoning his pants. She could already make out the shape of his hardened length and when it sprung free in the open air it looked even more impossible to handle.

"I don't think it'll fit." She said. Thor chuckled at that, feeling absolutely smug.

"It'll fit just fine love. Lay down." Luka hopped onto the bed. She didn't just lay back and spread her legs like some clueless virgin. She wanted to be an active vigorous participant.

"Stay right here. I'll be right back." Thor trotted off to the bathroom and grabbed Luka's hand mirror.

"What's that for?"

"So you can see your new body." Thor said. Luka's cheeks turned a bright shade of purple. "You don't know anything about this new body or how it receives pleasure. You need to watch what I do so that you understand what you do and do not like. It'll make both of us better lovers for one another. Here take the mirror and sit up against the headboard." Thor instructed. Thor grabbed her knees and spread her legs wide.

"Now look at yourself." Thor said as he took up a position on his stomach were he could gaze, touch, and taste her most intimate area. Luka's whole body was flush a light shade of purple now; her embarrassment was so total. But she did as Thor told her and saw, for the first time, what she had down there. Thor used his fingers to spread her petals apart to give her a better look.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at her clitoris. Thor put his thumb on it and stroked it. "Ah!" Thor stared at her in the eyes, intense, and even a little evil. He wanted to watch her fall apart. Thor paid close attention to what garnered a moan and what did not.

"I find the best way to make a woman come is to latch onto this nub and suck on it really hard. Sometimes I'll even use my teeth to graze the flesh." Thor bent his head down and gave Luka's wet folds a cursory lick. He placed a large tanned calloused hand on her right inner thigh and pushed it back. Luka moved the mirror to the side to watch Thor's tongue as it danced up and down her slit.

"Thor…" She panted. Her toes curled. Never before had she been so vulnerable before another. Thor latched onto her purple engorged nub and sucked it as hard as he could. He inserted two fingers inside of her and pumped them to give her friction. Luka moaned. Her pretty singing voice carried and she keened like an opera singer hitting a high note.

"Come for me Loki. I know you can."

"Oh God! Say my name again!"

"Loki. Loki. Loki." Thor dipped his tongue inside her to drink down her sweet juices.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thooooor!" She yelled and squirted into his mouth. For a moment, she thought she'd pee herself and cringed at the thought of what might have gone into Thor's mouth.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry? What for?" Thor asked as he wiped his mouth with his forearm.

"Didn't I? Didn't I just…urinate?"

"No love, that is how women come. Get used to the feeling because I'm going to make you do that all night." Thor climbed up her body to join his with hers. "Are you ready to receive me?"

"Yes." She said. Thor pressed in, and oh heavens and stars! Her tight little cunny was warm and silky and Loki. Barely recovered from her first orgasm, Thor rode her to her second. His hair fell down around his face and framed hers. All they could see was each other. They gazed, their hearts filled with love and longing until it felt as though their bodies and their emotions became one.

"Spill inside me." She said. Thor growled and his movements became rough, brutal. He fucked her, possessed her body and soul until he cried out a mighty roar, thrusting deep inside her one last time as the wave crashed against him like a tidal wave on a rock. Thor could feel how wet they were down there and knew that while some of it was his seed, much more of it was her, gushing her pleasure to slick them both.

They laid there, sweaty and hot, holding one another. They kissed and recovered, nodding off into sleep.

Thor awoke with a start at a loud banging at Luka's door. He looked around concerned. Only the palace guards knocked like that. Thor tugged on his pants quickly and answered the door. The guard's eyes bugged out at seeing Thor answer the door to the princess' room, half dressed, and smelling of sex.

"What is it?" He said gruffly.

"The King requires the presence of you and the princess in his personal study now."

"Why?"

"It concerns your…um… Loki."

"We will be there soon." Thor said and shut the door.

"What is it? What did they want?"

"Father has summoned us. It's Loki." Thor said. Luka could only imagine what shenanigans her other half had gotten up to tonight. Luka went to the bathroom for a quick wash and to dress. They took off down the hall and arrived at Odin's study to find he, Loki, and Frigga already there.

"Ah good. They found you both. Please sit down." Odin said.

"What has happened?" Thor asked. Odin looked at Loki.

"Tell them son, what you did tonight." Odin said. Loki turned around and looked at her. His eyes were full of remorse and regret. He looked sad and even a little frightened.

"What is it? What did you do?" Luka asked.

"I murdered two men tonight. Another two are in the healer's wing recovering."

"Murder? Why?"

"They called you a whore." Loki said and a tear ran down his face. Luka got up and ran to him, holding him as he cried into her shoulder. Tear's came to Luka's eyes as she realized Loki had defended her honor.

"You do care about me."

"I miss you! I feel so damn empty. I'm so sorry! Everything that was good and kind and wonderful went into you. I want you back."

"I miss you too!" The two Loki's held each other and cried. Odin interrupted the heartfelt healing taking place.

"Thor, what are your intensions towards Luka?" Odin asked.

"I want to marry her."

"Good. First thing in the morning your betrothal will be announced." Odin said.

"Why?"

"Loki must face the Holmgang for his crimes. Even a prince cannot slay a man over a slander so petty. One of the men killed was Hegarth."

"You are right. Tyr will demand Holmgang." Thor said. Tyr was Hegarth's older stronger brother. Loki had never bested the man in the ring. Never. In fact, no one had, save Thor. Odin's plan became plain to Thor then. As a woman slandered, she could demand a champion defend her honor in Holmgang. That man was usually a husband or betrothed. Being betrothed to Thor meant she was the future Queen of Asgard and therefore any minor slander carried greater weight. Though Loki committed the crime, he and Luka were the same person. Loki could not defeat Tyr in Holmgang, but Thor could.

"Thor should not have to fight in my stead. I committed the crime. The people will demand that I answer for it." Loki said.

"And if you die?" Frigga asked.

"I was rash. I knew what I was doing."

"If you die, I die." Luka said.

"We don't know that." Loki said.

"Neither does the general public. For once in your life, put your damn pride aside and let someone save you." Luka said.

"You know I can't." Loki said.


	8. Chapter 8

More bad news came in the morning when Lady Eir informed the Allfather that a third man had succumbed to his injuries. Loki would now have to face the Holmgang against three men. The families of the deceased would have the right to select their champions, usually a relative. Odin held an audience early that morning.

"I have one very large issue to address and it will take up much of my time at court today. So I will first handle a handful of smaller matters and get them out of the way now." He explained.

"First, the approval of 1000 new swords for the army has been granted. The messenger will travel to the dwarves today to deliver the contract." Odin began. The people gathered were quite like crickets.

"The next item of business is the retaining wall on the western side of the city. The hill there is oversaturated with rain and has become a mudslide hazard. Residents in the three blocks surrounding the sector are to be evacuated immediately." Small rumblings rippled through the crowd. It had been a wet spring this year.

"Lastly, I announce my son Thor's betrothal to Princess Luka. Their wedding shall take place in 3 moons hence." The people at court exploded into gossip. It was an obvious tactical move of protocol and everyone knew it.

"Now, to address the main topic of court today. Guards, please bring in my son, Loki." Odin ordered. Loki was escorted into the throne room, flanked by half a dozen guards. The families of the dead men all sneered at him.

"Loki my son, you are accused of the murder of three men. What happened?"

"I happened upon four men carousing with one another just outside the palace feasting hall."

"And what were they doing?"

"Speaking slander against Thor and against Luka. They called her a whore, among other things." Loki said. "I defended the honor of the future Queen of Asgard, as well as my own."

"Did you challenge them in Holmgang?"

"No, I slaughtered them while they were inebriated and unarmed."

"Then you shall face the Holmgang today. How did you kill them exactly?"

"With a rock and my bare hands." Loki said.

"Then those will be all the weapons you and your opponents today shall be granted. This will be a fight to the death unless your opponents all yield. You will face all three champions before the sun sets this day. That is my ruling as your King."

"My King, I am Liam, brother of Luke. What is to be the order of the champions?"

"Alphabetical." Odin said. No one was surprised by this. Tyr's surname was Wanderson. It was yet another subtle way the King stacked the deck in Loki's favor, however marginal. As frightful as Tyr was, the other two champions were not to be dismissed. Garth son of Cobler and brother of Gram, was a seasoned warrior and very skilled at wrestling. Likewise too, was Liam son of Firharm, brother of Luke. He was one of the best axe men in the realm. Then there was Tyr, Hegarth's brother. The man was a beast and a champion in all skillsets of being a warrior. Only Thor was stronger.

"The Holmgang will commence in three hours. Court dismissed." Odin declared. Loki was led away by the guards back to his chambers where Frigga was waiting for him. Thor and Luka joined them soon after.

Inside Loki's room, a fight broke out.

"I will fight." Luka said.

"No you will not! Thor speak some sense into her." Loki said.

"Loki is right Luka. You cannot fight these men."

"It is necessary. Loki, you have to fight Garth, a fight which you may not survive and if you do you would not be in any kind of shape to fight two more immediately after. Since you are the guilty party you cannot be afforded a champion under normal rules. Thor can be my champion but not yours, and in order for him to be my champion I must be yours. We are the same person. My stakes in the outcome of this fight are equal. The only way you survive is if all three of us fight, each taking one opponent."

"Liam will kill you." Loki said.

"Must you have so little faith in me?" Luka said.

"I have the same faith in you that you do in me." Loki said. "If I barely make it out of the first round alive…fine. Step in. I'll live in shame for the rest of my life." Loki said.

"You'll live." Luka said. Thor frowned at her. He did not want her to fight but if she didn't Loki would die. But now she could die to and that really frightened him.

"Please tell me you have a plan to defeat Liam." Thor said to her.

"I have a plan to defeat Liam."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Half of Asgard came to watch the second prince of the realm fight for his life. The coliseum was full to capacity. The people cheered when Garth entered the ring. To one side there was a giant pile of rocks in varying sizes. Garth walked to it and mulled his choices before selecting one of good heft and shape. The sound of the crowd when Loki entered was a little more mixed. Some cheered, some booed. Some agreed with his action to defend Luka's honor while others called it an abuse of power and demanded justice. All were aware of the bigotry laced through these proceedings.

He selected a rock as well. He looked powerful, deadly, ready to kill, and ready to die. He walked to the inner ring and gave Garth his best warrior face. The horns blew and the fight began. Garth rushed Loki, flinging the rock at his head. Loki dodged it and hurled his own. Garth dodged it as well. The two men collided punching and jabbing. They were of equal build, but Garth had rage. Garth got in a good punch to Loki's left eye, making a cut above the eyebrow. It bled, clouding his vision. Loki pounded his fist into Garth's right kidney over and over again. Both men ended up on the ground wrestling. Garth was dominating him. He pummeled Loki in the face over and over again, bashing his head against the sandy ground. Loki tried to reach for one of the rocks they'd throw at each other, and then it became a race over who would get the rock first. Garth reached out for the rock craning his neck and that was when Loki leaned up and sunk his teeth into the man's throat. He latched onto the sizable Adam's apple there and ripped it out. Garth gasped for breath as the blood spew out of him onto the ground. Loki pushed the dying man off of him and stood, covered in blood and victorious.

Healers rushed to the fighting ring. Unlike Loki, the champions for the dead would be given aid to save their lives if possible. Garth was carried off and Loki walked over to a bench to take a moment to rest. His steps were wobbly and his face was already bruising and swollen. The back of his head was wet and due to his red hair it was hard to tell how much blood was there caked with sand.

"You'll not survive the next bout, let alone Tyr. I must intervene." Luka said.

"You won't survive either. I can't let you die." Blood tinged spittle flecked from Loki's lips as he spoke.

"Do not think that you are the only Loki that needs to prove yourself a warrior. I am deadly too." Luka said. Loki looked up at her through swollen eyes that were starting to seal shut.

"Give him hell." Loki said. Luka approached the center of the ring where Liam was waiting for her. A hush and a roar rippled through the crowd at the sight of her taking Loki's place. Liam objected.

"My King! This is not justice! I demand to fight Loki!"

"I am Loki! Or did you forget? We are the same person and my stakes in the outcome of this fight are the same as his! If he dies I die. I have to right to defend myself!" Luka shouted for the King and the people to hear.

"You lying manipulative bitch!" Liam said to her.

"Silence! Everyone!" Odin bellowed as he stood to address the crowd.

"It is true that my son committed the crime, but my daughter would also suffer the punishment. Though I changed her name for the sake of simplicity, she is Loki and you have challenged her to Holmgang."

"So be it." Liam spat. He turned to her. "You will never be Queen of Asgard. You were born a Jotun whore and you'll die a Jotunn whore."

"We shall see." Though Luka possessed magic, the rules dictated by Odin had been rocks and bare hands only. She had to abide by that guideline. She was dressed to kill in black leather pants and her long hair was braided and tucked up on the back of her head in an elegant style. Her hair had precious stones weaved all throughout it. She grabbed a rock from the pile, slightly bigger than her hand. They took up their positions and the horn blew. Unlike the first fight the two circled one another. They were well over a dozen feet apart. Liam leered at her. Luka threw her rock, not a Liam but off to the side distracting him for half a second. She reached back into her hair and grabbed the diamond and her hair band. Liam charged at her. She crouched down and using her fingers and the band to form a makeshift sling shot she took aim directly at Liam's eye. It passed through his right eye into the frontal lobe and beyond until it hit the back of his skull and stopped. Liam's body tumbled to the ground and slide forward on the sand, landing at her feet. There was no saving him. He was already dead. People in the arena rose to their feet. How did she kill him?

"Luka, what was that you used to kill Liam?"

"A diamond my King. The hardest rock there is."

"Very well. The match goes to you." The people cheered for her. She'd defeated a man twice her size and gotten out of it alive without a single blow or scratch. She'd even managed to kill him in a very lady like fashion. The people loved it.

"Your diamonds will not save you this time." Tyr said. The hulking brute walked onto the floor of the arena. He was a massive man, as massive as Thor in height and build. Unlike Thor, however, Tyr was a hot head who enjoyed bullying and demeaning his lesser, which was almost everyone. Thor appeared then and stood before his father. Tyr did not act surprised in the slightest to see him.

"My King, as the betrothed of the lady I request the right to be her champion and fight this fight for her."

"Request granted." Odin said.

"Don't run too far princess. I'll catch up with you later." Tyr said. Thor entered the ring and the two men glared at one another. Thor never liked Tyr. They'd always been competitors. Thor always surmised that Odin kept Tyr around to make Thor a better warrior. There was nothing Thor hated more than losing a fight to this smug selfish egotistical asshole. Moreover, Thor did not trust the man. He was too ambitious and his loyalty was questionable. Getting rid of him would save the royal family a lot of future headaches.

"I knew you'd protect that pathetic weakling." Tyr said.

"I love Loki. All of him. No less than you loved Hegarth, which is why I will take great pleasure in killing you." Thor said.

"Mjolnir will not save you here…princess."

"You're just jealous because my hair is prettier than yours." Thor said.

"Aaaaaaah!" Tyr charged him like a bull rhino. If real mountains could come alive and punch each other it would resemble what was happening at the center of this coliseum. Thor dodged a kick to his face and punched Tyr squarely in the liver. He followed with a haymaker but was blocked with a jab-right-cross and then a left hook. Thor threw a fake and then stomped on Tyr's toes, thrusting an upper cut as he looked down. His fist collided with Tyr's chin and several teeth went flying. Tyr surprised Thor then with a right hook across his left cheek. They exchanged punches for several heart pounding minutes. The barrage became a test of endurance, both for stamina and for pain. Both fighters were getting tired and ended up wrestling on the ground. Each worked to try to get the other in a choke hold until one of them succeeded. A strong bicep and forearm locked under a broken chin, squeezing with every ounce of power he had left.

"Do you yield?" Thor asked. Tyr did not tap out.

"Do you yield?" Thor asked him again. Tyr still did not tap out.

"Do you yield?" He asked on last time. Tyr thrashed but would not tap out. Thor snapped his neck then and ended him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor and Loki were taken to the healing rooms after the Holmgang for treatment. Loki suffered a concussion, a broken cheekbone, a detached retina, several broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and even sprained his jaw. Thor had a broken nose, a two broken ribs, and a sprained shoulder.

"It's about time somebody uglied you up." Loki chuckled as the healers all bustled around them for potions and bandages.

"Look who's talking. You look like an overstuff burlap sack of black beans." Thor said. Loki laughed louder. It was over and he was much relieved. It was far from a perfect victory. Of course many complained about Luka and Thor fighting on Loki's behalf. Some nitpicked about Luka using her hair band as a slingshot. A few even complained that Loki used his teeth, which some saw as against the rules. It was true that every rule for Holmgang had been bent to their favor, and that it would be a point of contention among Asgard's warriors for years to come. However, the royal family could handle a minor amount of complaint. They'd rather have that than let Loki die. He was still here.

If there was one thing Loki had learnt in recent days, it was that there were some people that would never approve of him no matter what form he took. There would always be bigots in Asgard's court, and there would always be assholes in Asgard's ranks. He would never please them all and in trying to he'd made himself desperately miserable. Loki looked at Thor and saw what really mattered.

"I'm very happy for you and Luka." He meant it.

"I love you brother." Thor said.

"I love you too."

"Loki, did you ever desire me, before?"

"Yes."

"What about now?"

"Luka desires you. I…remember desiring you."

"I feel like the Norns have blessed me by your accident. I still have my brother and now I'll have a wife. There was a time Loki, when I dreamed that you had magical powers to get pregnant and that somehow we could wed. I wish our parents had told the truth from the beginning."

"They had their reasons. I see that now." Loki said. "Make her happy Thor. She loves you like a second skin."

"I thought you were her second skin." Thor said.

"I suppose I am. You have treated her far better than I."

"Then you are due to make amends."

"Yes, long overdue."

XxXxXxXxXx

That night there was no feast in the great hall. Though the royal family had been victorious, it would have been in poor taste to rub it in the face of the families that lost their loved ones. Loki invited Luka to his room for a private dinner.

"Your room looks so bare without all the little trinkets I took. It's more masculine too." She said.

"It definitely smells like a man's chambers. I find I'm not as tidy as I used to be. All the things I used to berate Thor for like dumping his muddy boots and armor on the floor in the middle of the room; I do that now too."

"And you belch and fart and drink far too much ale. And then you have some bar wench suck your dick under the table." Luka giggled.

"No, I haven't gotten that bad yet." Loki chuckled. He pulled out the chair for her so she could sit. The meal had all of their favorite foods and only their favorite foods. They served themselves what they wanted smiling at each other with fondness.

"You really are beautiful Luka. Far more attractive than I used to be."

"That's not true. We used to be beautiful. I always thought so."

"We were of two minds even then." Loki said. "If father ever does find a way to put us back together, would you want to?"

"Yes. I miss being able to pee standing up." Both of them got a good laugh at that.

"I miss my magic."

"I couldn't imagine living without it as you have. Has it been hard?"

"Yes. I was lucky to be blessed with larger muscles. I had to become a better fighter to counterbalance the loss."

"I've learned so many new skills that we always wanted to learn but didn't because we didn't want to be laughed at."

"Yes your piano playing is beautiful and your new female voice is very pretty. It is much better than mine."

"It's true you can't hit the high notes like I can but it's not a bad singing voice." She said. "I've also learned how to sew and knit. Mother has been teaching me the loom too."

"The loom? Really?! What have you seen?" Loki was so excited and jealous.

"Oh come on! You know I can't tell you." Luka said and Loki rolled his eyes in frustration. He'd always wanted to sit with their mother and learn the art but the loom was a woman's tool.

"You know at first, I thought I got the better end of the deal. I see know how wrong I was. I miss you. I feel so empty inside."

"I feel it too. There is this big hole inside of me. I feel like half a person."

"You have a big hole inside you eh?"

"Oh…" Luka rolled her eyes at the easy cheesy double entendre. "Your sense of humor has definitely suffered!"

"I'm just saying, you are to be married soon and there is a man in this palace that would love to fill that hole for you."

"He already has." Luka laughed.

"How was it?" Loki asked, both with a smile, but also with that deep longing that Luka knew so well.

"It was everything we dreamed and more." She said simply. "He worships my body like a temple. He's strong and generous and so damn loving." She said. There was a moment of quiet and her heart ached at the silence in Loki's face.

"What about you? Have you had any luck in love?"

"Well, you can never tell anyone. I mean it. Not even Thor."

"I make no promises."

"Sif and I had a turn in the sheets."

"What? Sif? How was she? Did she use whips and chains on you? Oh wait, I bet she had a strap on!"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Sif was a very good lover, if only for a night."

"Do you think it could be more?"

"I don't think so. We are friends and I get the sense that she likes her independence far too much to ever settle down and have children."

"Norns…children. I hadn't even considered that, except maybe as a half-formed thought ghosting around in the back of my mind."

"Do you want children?"

"Oh yes of course…I just have to... birth…them."

"Ah. Better you than me." He said making Luka laugh again. "Truce? Dear sister of my soul?"

"Truce dear love."

XxXxXxXx

A few days after the Holmgang the royal family went into full PR mode by promoting the upcoming wedding for the future King and Queen of Asgard. Luka went into town with Frigga to visit the local cloth merchant. Being seen picking out the fabric for her wedding gown would boost the morale of the people. People like to look to positive things. Thor was seen at a local jeweler's shop designing his new arm bracer that would mark him as a married man. Luka paid that same jeweler a visit after Thor had gone to design her bracelet. Food orders for the wedding feast were placed all over town for everything from ale to yeast bread.

Loki remained close to Sif, Fandral, and the others while sparring. Some of the other warriors no longer wanted to train with him. Loki found he no longer cared about their opinions. Luka came often to cheer him on and watch Sif and the Warriors Three fight him. She wiggled her eyebrows at Sif, garnering a blush from the female warrior. She hoped that the two would make a good pair. Loki deserved happiness and love. At the end of the matches Luka would come down and hand Loki a steaming damp towel to pat off the dirt and sweat. She would sometimes run her fingers through his hair and tuck it behind his ear and stare into his eyes with deep abiding love.

People started talking. Loki would peck a quick kiss on Luka's temple in the mornings after breakfast. They would dance together after dinner and laugh in a way that made them look like lovers. People would look up to Thor to gage his reaction, expecting to find anger and jealousy there. They found only love and relief. As the wedding drew nearer the two Loki became closer, people began to speculate about Luka's bedroom activities with her other self.

Luka was in her room boxing up her personal effects, yet again, to prepare for the move into her and Thor's new combined chambers when Loki knocked on the door.

"Enter." She called out as she placed a book into the box.

"It's me." Loki said.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you actually." Loki said. Luka stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at him. The wedding was three days away.

"What is it?" Luka stepped towards him and put her hands in his. She felt the air grow thick with obvious sexual tension.

"Do you remember when you told me to go fuck myself?"

"Loki, what if Thor found out? I don't want to hurt him."

"Honestly I don't think he'd mind. He'll be here in a few minutes. I lured him to your room under false pretenses." Loki leaned in and kissed her. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about getting double stuffed?"

"Fuck you do know me." She pulled him in and kissed him hard. They got naked quickly and onto the bed.

"Let me see you." Loki said. Luka spread her legs wide to show Loki what he used to fear so much. "You're beautiful." Loki got down to where he could lick and taste her. He set to work, nibbling and sucking. She was a moaning panting sweaty mess when Thor walked in.

"Luka I got your mes…" Thor shut the door and stood there not knowing what he was supposed to feel. Loki stopped what he was doing and sat up.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot! Get naked and get your ass over here." Loki said. Thor looked at Luka for confirmation and came undone at her needful gaze.

"Are we doing what I think we are about to do?" Thor asked.

"You said you'd have me any which way you can. We can all make love together." Luka said. Thor couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He dived onto the bed making it bounce really high. He grabbed Loki and thrust his tongue into his mouth. Loki returned the kiss with full passion.

"Let's show her how much we love her." Loki said to Thor.

"Yes."

"Good. You take the front door; I'll take the back door." Loki said.

"Excuse me?" Luka said.

"What? Don't pretend that isn't what you want."

"Yes but you don't have to be so crass about it."

"I'm a red blooded man, now bend over like a good little bitch." He said and then spanked her. Luka blushed and gave a shocked scandalized smile.

"Luka, I didn't know you enjoyed that sort of talk in bed." Thor said with a surprised but pleased expression.

"Only when its coming from him. He's the one that likes being dominated in bed." She said.

"Oh really?" Thor said.

"Hush. You don't need to give away all of our secrets." He said to her. "I think Thor should lie on his back and you get on top of him and I come in from behind?" Loki looked to them for confirmation. They nodded and moved into position. Luka and Thor kissed for a moment. He brushed his fingers between her legs to feel her.

"So wet already." Thor said. Loki left the bed and returned with lube and set to work stretching her so she could receive him. Luka and Thor kissed and groped one another as Loki prepared her. When she was ready, Loki grabbed Thor's cock and guided it inside her. It was mesmerizing, watching the red rod disappear into the blue flesh.

Thor's breath hitched at the touch of Loki's hand on his cock and he moaned when he pressed into Luka's wet heat. He made slow shallow thrusts while waiting for Loki to join them.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked them. Thor nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said. Loki pressed into her slow at first.

"So tight!" Loki gasped as he pressed in. It went slow. It had to. They did not want to harm her. Finally, when she was stretched and comfortable enough, they moved inside her in earnest. Luka held on to Thor. It was all she could do as she broke apart from pleasure. She was drenched in sweat as the two pounded together in a brutal efficient rhythm.

"Oh fuck! Oh god Luka! Fuck!" Loki was trying not to come so soon but it was hard.

"So amazing. Oh baby, take all of that cock." Thor said. Luka was moaning loud enough to alert the servants to what was happening in her bedchambers.

"Ohhaaah…ahhh…I'm gonna come…" Luka was keening high pitched and frantic. Thor and Loki sped up their thrusts and when Luka seized they did too, all three coming as one. They took a moment, panting and blissed. When Loki pulled out he ran to the bathroom to wash up and returned a few moments later to find Thor and Luka cuddling in bed. He suddenly felt very much the third wheel.

"I'll go now." He said.

"No. You will stay." Thor said. Loki felt relieved and climbed back onto the bed and cuddled up in Thor's arms. He on Thor's left and Luka on Thor's right. They each had their head on his chest and they were looking at one another.

"Thank you for including me." Loki said.

"Thank you for including me." Thor said.

"Thank you both for loving me." She said. As the minutes past Thor got a frown on his brow and Luka became concerned.

"Thor? What is wrong?" Luka asked.

"I think the two of you should make love. Just the two of you. I'd like to watch if that is alright?" Thor asked. Luka and Loki looked at one another.

"I would like to make love to you." He said.

"I want that too." They all shifted and Thor moved to the edge of the bed, laying on his side to watch. Luka lied down and Loki got on top of her in the missionary position. They kissed one another to rekindle their lust and arousals. When Loki was hard again he entered her. Thor watched Loki love her so tenderly.

"I love you Luka."

"Say my real name."

"I love you Loki."

"I love you Loki." She said. They were both crying.

"I'm so sorry for everything."

"I'm sorry too. Oh god I want to be one with you always, forever, and again." She said.

"Yes. One Loki forever." He said, thrusting into her to unify them in a new way. They chased their climax, gasping with each new wave.

Thor watched them amazed and comforted that they'd finally found one another. As both Loki were reaching their orgasms something happened. They started to glow. Thor sat up, alarmed and then hopeful.

"Oh! It's happening! Loki! We'll be one! We'll be one!" She cried out. Their fingers interlaced and Loki slammed his hips into her harder and faster, harder and faster. Thor got off the bed and backed away for his safety.

"Loki!"

"Loki!"

"LOKIIIIII"

…

"Loki?" Thor asked. On the bed was a single person, blue in color with shoulder length black hair. It was an intersex Jotunn runt and it had his brother's face.

"For the first time in my life, I am whole."


	10. Chapter 10

"Loki!" Thor ran to the bed. Loki was back to normal and in his natural Jotunn skin. Gone was Luka's waist length black hair and the short red hair. Loki's hair was black again and shoulder length. His body frame was back to what Thor had always known it to look, neither bulky nor feminine. Only now, Thor could see the new addition between his legs. The truth long hidden under Odin's enchantment. His body was as it was born naturally.

"How do I look?"

"You look like you."

"Thor if I weren't already so incredibly sated, I'd make love to you again. I would not have healed without your help."

"I've always loved you Loki. I never could understand why you couldn't love yourself. Your transformation made plain to me the severity of your plight. I am glad you overcame it. It is good you are sated. We should probably wait until our wedding night before we make love again."

"The wedding! Shit! My dress! My gown won't fit me now and even if it did, it wouldn't look right on this body. It'll have to be edited, and quickly. I need to go find mother." Loki tried to get up from the bed but Thor stopped him.

"No! The wedding is in three days. We should keep this a secret."

"Why?"

"Entertainment value." Thor's mischievous smile made Loki proud.

"Ooh. Yes. You go fetch mother then." Loki said. "But, um, shower first." Thor took off to the bathroom and Loki fell back on the bed for a moment to rest. It wasn't just the sex that tired him out. The magic had too. He had memories from being both people and seeing the different points of view crash together inside his head had been painful. He remembered being made fun of and making fun of himself. He remembered being jealous of and proud of himself. He remembered feeling loved, accepted, hated, and rejected. And through it all, there had been Thor, showing him how beautiful he was. That man deserved a special reward.

XxXxXxXx

For three days before the wedding, no one saw Luka or Loki save for the royal family and the palace seamstress. For some reason the woman was looking rather frantic and haggard. Did the princess suddenly gain weight? Was she pregnant? What happened that required such intensive last minute alterations? And why aren't the servants allowed in her room? And where is Loki?

The night before the wedding a grand feast was held to welcome the foreign dignitaries and guests. Jotunnheim had not been invited. The guests found it odd that the bride and her other half were both absent from the receiving line. However, Frigga made up some bullshit about her being sequestered until the vows and everyone shrugged it off. The royal family obviously had some sort of surprise up their sleeves.

Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun all dragged Thor out for his stag night. They took him to the same tavern they took Loki too that one night. Sif did not tag along this time.

"Where is Loki? How is it that your brother is not with us on this night?"

"He is with Luka tonight, to keep her company. He said he didn't want to see me do anything that could get me into trouble with her."

"Ah! Of course. Then it is very good that he is not here with us!" Volstagg said. The men laughed and caroused all night. They did things and tried to do things that would certainly get Thor into trouble. They returned the golden prince to the palace at four in the morning, the day of his wedding.

"Thor. Get up." It was Odin. Thor grunted. It was 10 am. "Thor. The wedding is in an hour. Your mother will geld you if you are not on the dais before Loki walks down the aisle."

"Five more minutes." Thor muttered. Odin chuckled.

"Let me guess. Fandral hired the very beautiful and very talented Jasmina, The Tri-Titty Dancer."

"She was really flexible. She put things in places I never thought would fit." Thor sat up and rubbed his eyes. A lock of golden hair was plastered to his cheek by drool.

"Please tell me you didn't fuck her. Loki will slay you before the sun sets."

"I didn't fuck her. Fandral did though. Actually, I think I remember all three of my friends going upstairs with her at the same time."

"How did you get home then?"

"I think the matron stuffed me into a carriage."

"She deserves a wergild. Go bathe. You smell of ale and vomit." Odin said. Thor made a face. He could taste the vomit. Thor shuffled to the bathroom. He stood in the hot shower for a solid fifteen minutes just to wake up. He scrubbed down everywhere before getting out. When he exited the shower, he looked in the mirror and considered his options. Luka had mentioned once that she preferred Thor without the beard. On their wedding day, he wanted to honor that private desire.

He picked up the razor and in a few quick strokes with soap lather and a blade, made his face hair free for the first time in centuries. He brushed his teeth and applied scented oil to his skin, then walked out of the bathroom naked and stood by the roaring fire to help his hair dry quickly. He did not braid it or pull it back but let it cascade freely down his shoulders. In his closet his wedding attire hung, freshly pressed and tailor made for this momentous occasion. He donned his golden ceremonial armor and put on a blue cape instead of his signature red. It was their wedding color, in honor of Loki. When he was ready he made the short stroll to the great hall and stood upon the dais and waited.

Everyone noticed that the beard was gone. Hundreds of people stared and commented. Thor looked over to his left and noticed that his friends all looked in presentable, but rough condition. The more he looked at them the more he noticed that they were avoiding direct eye contact with one another. He'll have to tell Loki so he can make the most of this blackmail fodder. After standing on the dais for what felt like an eternity, all the guests and officials were finally in place and the music started. The great doors at the end of the hall opened and Loki stepped through to the curious eyes of the people of Asgard.

Most had assumed that since Loki was not on the dais next to Frigga that he would be escorting the bride down the aisle. Some had even wondered if they would be witnessing a tri-way marriage vow. When Loki stepped forth the collective gasp of the people was so loud it made Loki chuckle. His white wedding dress had been transformed, last minute, into something more masculine and form fitting. Gone was the long train and bell skirts. With slim hips and wide shoulders, he had to change how the fabric hung on his body. Now he wore a highly tailored jacket that covered him from chin to ankle. The sleeves were extra wide at the wrists, large enough to accommodate a thigh. The neck of the robe jacket curled up in an almost turtle effect, if not for the very deep V going down the center of Loki's chest, revealing a tiny infinitesimal sliver of blue skin. The edges were embroidered with a blue flower motif, which Loki did not change from the original design. Underneath the white robe, Loki wore white pants. On his wrist was his bracelet, which would mark him as Thor's wife. Loki decided not to change that either. In his hands he carried a bouquet of red roses which complemented his ruby red eyes. After taking his sweet time walking to the dais, Loki stood before Thor and smiled.

"You shaved." He said.

"You touched yourself this morning."

"How do you know that?" Loki blushed.

"Because you are far too relaxed for these proceedings." Thor said, making Loki chuckle. The temple priest cleared his throat quite loudly and then began the ceremony. Frigga barely kept it together when she wrapped her children's wrists with the binding ribbon. Her chin trembled like a California earthquake as she fought to keep the tears at bay. At the end of the ceremony the priest pronounced them married and the pair kissed passionately before the entire kingdom.

At the high table in the feasting hall, Loki and Thor sat in the place of honor. For once Odin and Frigga were off to the side. It provided the people a preview of Asgard's future, and it looked very bright. Loki smiled ear to ear, feeling more comfortable in his skin than he had ever felt, even from before the split. He had confidence, a new trait that had been hard earned. He and Thor kissed openly all night before their wedding guests. It was important to Thor that people know that he love Loki in this form. That he always had and always would.

Finally, they retired to their honeymoon suite, and waiting there was a little something Loki had for Thor.

"Get naked and get on the bed. I'll be right back." Loki said. He ran into the bathroom and put on his lingerie. Like his wedding dress this too had been designed with Luka in mind. He saw no reason to change it one bit. He rolled the white stockings up his thighs which were topped with little white bows. He pulled on the white lace panties and the corset and looked in the mirror. He liked everything he saw. He stepped out of the bathroom prepared to rock Thor's world.

Thor was asleep on the bed, snoring like a chainsaw.

 **The End**


End file.
